tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Profit and Loss Tables
Breeding animals requires Love points. You can breed animals by giving two juvenile (lvl 1+) or adult animals of the same species full love points and then dragging one next to the other or clicking on the "Breed!" button below their love points. 'Love Points' A level 1 player begins the game with a maximum level limit of 9 Love Points. As the player levels up, they gain a higher maximum level limit on Love Points. (I suspect it is every 2 levels, based on the current pattern) Other ways to attain Love Points are: *Visiting a friend's farm. (Once per day for each friend. Max 15) *Having a friend "help" one of your animals. This does not give you Love Points directly but raises your animal's Love instead. (Once per day for each friend) *Purchasing a Love House and use it. *Buying Love Points in the Store. This is expensive and not recommended. *'Hint:' Watch your leveling, if you're close to level up spend all your love Points; as they reset to max when you level up. While visiting your friend's farms or using the Love House to gain 5 love, you can go over your max level Love Points to 99. 'Breeding' Breeding animals together rarely offers guaranteed results. For certain species, some colors are very difficult to get without the correct combination. As such this page's objectives are to obtain the following information: *The probability of getting an animal out of certain animal combinations. *The profit made from selling an animal compared to the cost of breeding it (Both in Gold and Love Points). *This list is just for the initial price of animals for purposes of breeding/selling for profit. It does not take into account the selling price increase as the animal grows. *Affectionate Food: Chance at high-rank animal being born when breeding animals increases. 20 for 24hrs 100 for 7 days The following sections will assume you are breeding two of the same color together, with the exception of the Unique Combinations section. 'Profit and Loss Tables for Normal Animals' The following tables show the profit or loss made in Gold for selling the level 1 result animal after subtracting the breeding cost. Sheep Chicken Pig Dairy Cow Bighorn Sheep Spotted Pig Leghorn Cow Rabbit Horse Hampshire Highlander Long-Tailed Rooster Bearded Pig Zebra Spotted Rabbit Hare Reindeer Sika Reindeer Brown Bear Polar Bear Striped Bear Penguin Ninja Penguin Brows Penguin Emperor Penguin Alpaca Donkey Turtle Sea Turtle Duck Mallard Goat Spotted Goat Boar Squirrel Rabbit Unicorn 'Event Animals' Halloween Valentines Easter Spring Cinco De Mayo 'Summer' These animals can only be breed from normal ones during the their cycles in the summer events. 'Beach Animals' Beach animals are the result of breeding 2 boars/spotted pigs/penguins together tier is unimportant. 'Sailor Animals' Sailor animals are the result of breeding sheep/reindeer/rabbits together tier is unimportant. 'Pirate Animals' *Pirate Pig : Normal Pig & Normal Chicken *Pirate Highlander : Normal Highlander & Brown Spotted Pig *Pirate Leghorn : Normal Leghorn & Black Rabbit 'Special Animals' 'Panda' Obtained by breeding White Polar Bear and Turquoise Bear - Must obtain two to breed Pandas. 'Pegasus' Only from Mysterious/Rainbow/Burning/Easter Eggs. 'Phoenix' Only from Burning Eggs 'Cat' 'Unique Combinations' Category:Breeding Category:Event Animals Category:Quests Category:Special Animals Category:Animals Category:Gameplay